Tours & Tales
by myfriendsarevictorious
Summary: A series of Auslly-centered one shots about what happens after the season three finale of Austin & Ally. Will be updated relatively regularly prior to the season four premiere. Please inspire me! Not at all AU (I'm trying very hard to keep everyone very in character) and slightly mature (hence the T rating).
1. Goodbyes & Goodnights

**_Goodbyes and Goodnights_**

**I'm sure you're all reeling after the season finale (I know I am!) so this is my continuation of the final scene of Relationships & Red Carpets. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review :)**

"You ready to do this?" Austin asks, walking in and seeing his girlfriend reading her songbook.

"Yeah, I am," Ally responds. Austin wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She puts her arm around his waist and the two of them walk out of the music store, Ally holding tight to her songbook and to Austin.

"You guys need a lift to Ramone Records?" Trish asks, opening the driver's side door of her car as Dez closes the trunk.

"Yeah. Thanks, Trish." Ally climbs in the back behind the driver's seat and Austin climbs in opposite. He moves to the middle seat and wraps an arm around Ally as Dez gets in and buckles his seatbelt and Trish starts the car.

"Everybody have what they need?" Trish asks as she tugs her seatbelt a few times trying to unstick it.

"Yeah. Austin brought all his stuff to my house yesterday and my dad brought it down to Ramone Records last night." Ally responds, resting her head on Austin's shoulder and pulling his arm around her tightly.

"And both your parents are totally cool with you two alone for the first three shows?" Dez asks, turning to the couple.

"Surprisingly, yeah," Austin answers, looking at Ally then back to Dez. "Of course, Ally's dad is gonna fly out for the fourth show and join us for a while. And besides, Dez, your family is letting you move to L.A. for Carrie."

"For film school, man," Dez counters. "Carrie's, well, she's just a bonus as far as my parents are concerned." Dez grins a little at Austin. "But one way or the other I love her and I think my family knows that. I mean, my sister is crazy about her."

"Yeah, well. I'm going to miss you three. Managing company or not you two are my best clients. And Austin," she says, looking back for a moment at a red light. "I promise I'm not going to stop with Jimmy. He can't hold out forever. He'll give in, eventually. But for now, I want you two to have fun and write some songs together. And don't get too sick of each other all alone on that tour bus for three months." She winks at Ally and turns her head back to the road just in time for the car behind them to honk. "Oh hold your horses," she mutters and they press forward again through the intersection.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy," Dez says tearfully as the three of them stand outside the line dividers for the check-in at the airport. Dez hugs Austin once again and then turns to Ally and hugs her tightly, lifting her a few inches from the ground, just like prom night.

"Ouf, Dez, I can't breathe." Dez places her back on the ground and she straightens her jacket then turns back to him and hugs him again. "I'm going to miss you. But I'm expecting you to meet us first thing when my tour gets to L.A. No excuses." She pulls back and feels her eyes start to sting a little. Finally Dez turns to Trish and she holds her hand out, stopping him from hugging her.

"If you hug me you know I'm just going to start crying and my makeup looks way too good right now for me to start crying." She stands with her hand stretched out resolutely, blocking his hug for a moment, but her stone face turns slowly to amusement and she moves her hand away and then wraps it around him. "Dammit," she whispers and she feels a tear roll down her left cheek. "I'm going to be in L.A. in three weeks, okay. Don't start doing anything fun until I get there, okay?" She pulls away from him and wipes her cheek with her wrist. He smiles kindly then reaches for his suitcase standing next to him.

"I'll see you guys soon, okay. Wish me luck." He turns and walks onto the line, quickly followed by a couple with a stroller.

"Good luck," the three of the say and Dez looks back and waves at them before handing his ticket to the guard and walking toward security.

"Come on guys, let's go. You've got a tour bus that's going to be leaving in a half hour," Trish says looking down at her phone and then back at Austin and Ally.

"Okay," Austin replies and he and Ally link hands as the three of them walk toward the sliding doors back to the parking lot.

"You know, one of you can sit up front with me now," she says as the two of them climb into the backseat, resuming a distance of practically nothing and holding each others hands, tangling them like a knotted ball of yarn, impossible to tell which fingers belonged to which lover.

"Uh," Ally starts, turning to Austin for a moment then reaching toward the door handle.

"Ally, I'm just kidding. You two cuddle up back there for all I care. Just don't get too crazy." She laughs and then looks through the rearview mirror as their faces relax and they laugh too. "Off to Ramone Records, then," Trish says and she puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot. Ally settles back into Austin's arms as they listen to the radio and she closes her eyes.

"And this is the new single from Austin Moon," the woman on the radio announces. Her voice floats through the car and suddenly it's thick around their heads - _Sometime's love's a scary place. It's like standing in the dark. Flying through the univer-_

"I didn't know if you wanted to listen to that," Trish says quietly after switching it to a station playing country music.

"No, it's fine. I should enjoy it while I can. Who knows the next time I'll be able to hear my voice on the radio. Maybe I never will." He sighs and leans his head against Ally's.

"Austin, don't be ridiculous," she says softly, playing with his fingers in her hands. "All of this is going to blow over. Trish is a fantastic manager and she's going to get Jimmy to forgive you. Your fans aren't just going to abandon you."

"Yeah, Austin. And haven't you seen the video of your little speech at the WMAs? It's gotten over 100,000 hits in the past few days and literally all the comments that aren't comparing you to Kanye West are about how sweet you and Ally are and how brave it was to do that. I'm sure your fans aren't just going to abandon you because you go off the air for a while. We'll just have to make sure they all know that you're on tour with Ally. Maybe we can play up the fact that you two are Auslly now, maybe-"

"Trish, I get it," Austin interrupts, laughing at her frantic parade of ideas. "I'm really not that bothered by it. Well, maybe a little by the Kanye West thing but other than that I know I made the right choice and I think my fans want me to be happy more than they want to date me or whatever Jimmy's reasoning was. It'll all blow over. I'm sure of it," he finishes, but his voice falters a little toward the end and Ally tightens her grip on his hand and looks up at him. He meets her gaze and smiles then connects their lips for a few seconds. "I'm sure," he says with a little more confidence and Ally returns the smile.

"Well, we're here," Trish says pulling into the parking lot for Ramone Records. Two buses are waiting.

"That's for one of the other artists. She's starting her first tour tonight too." Ally says, lifting her head from Austin's shoulder and tugging on the door handle. She climbs out of the car and Austin follows her.

"Well, you're supposed to be pulling out in 10 minutes so there really isn't much time for chatting. I'm going to go see if the receptionist is in the building and I'll be right back. You guys can get on and make sure all your bags and stuff are there."

"Thanks, Trish," Ally says and she and Austin clasp hands again and walk toward the bus.

"Hi, I'm Janet," a woman says walking from the driver's area of the bus. "You must be Ally and Austin." She holds out her hand to Ally and after Ally shakes it, she holds it out to Austin.

"Yes, ma'am," Austin replies. "Are you going to be driving?"

"Well, if not I probably shouldn't be wearing this ID card that says I drive for Ramone Records." She laughs and Austin and Ally do too. He smiles at Ally and they share a knowing glance - a good driver is going to make the trip a whole lot easier.

"Well I'm going to be driving with Craig, he's the other driver, he's really nice too. He'll be out in a couple of minutes if you want to introduce yourselves but I'm just going to run in one last time before we leave." She nods toward the building and then walks away, leaving Austin and Ally in the parking lot. They climb onto the bus and walk around.

"It's a little smaller than the one that I had," Austin says, walking toward the couch.

"Well, there were also four of us last time. Now it's just you, me, my band, well, they have their own bus, and whichever one of our parents shows up for a couple of shows.

"True," Austin agrees and he slumps back into the couch and picks up his guitar from the table. "Good, it looks like your dad brought everything. Was he really too busy to stay and say goodbye?"

"Yeah, he had to get back to the store and sort some things out. Remember he just lost two employees in a matter of two weeks. He needs some more help before he can be away from there for too long."

"Yeah," Austin replies, strumming a little on the acoustic guitar.

"Hi," a man says, walking up the first step of the open doorway. "I'm Craig,"

"Hey," Ally says, "I'm Ally and this is Austin. Janet said you'd be driving too?"

"Yep. Well, I'm going to go get us running. We've got about five minutes before we head out."

"Thank you," Ally says and Austin echoes it. Craig waves at the two of them and hops down from the step and in a few moments they hear the engine roar to life.

Trish walks up the steps of the bus and Austin and Ally stand quickly. She hugs Ally first for a good two minutes and then turns to Austin and hugs him too. "I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, okay? Don't have too much fun without me." She smiles and Austin and Ally return it wholeheartedly. She rubs Ally's shoulder once more and and tells her 'good luck' and then walks out the door as the passenger door in the driver's area closes and they know that Janet is back and everyone's ready. Austin and Ally move toward the window and watch as Trish gives them a thumbs up and the bus pulls away. She waves again and the two of them return it, waving and smiling as Trish disappears from sight.

Ally lies curled up with one of her favorite books, _A Tale of Two Cities_, tucked under her as she leans against one end of the couch. Austin is on the other end picking at his guitar.

It takes a few moments for Ally to recognize the soft tune. It's almost unintelligible in its soft acoustic version, but she knows the song so well that it catches her attention. She turns to him but he's focused on his left hand as it moves up and down the neck of the guitar. Ally slides her bookmark into her book and unwraps herself from the blanket around her. It's dark out and she can see her reflection in the bus windows. There is only one light on by the couch.

As the chorus comes back around, Ally slides closer to her boyfriend and she notices him grin just a little as her leg grazes his but his focus remains fixed on the guitar.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," she sings softly. She pauses and Austin picks up the next part. He looks up at her finally and sings.

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like whoa, yeah and I know."

Ally joins in and the two of them finish the chorus, still softly, as if trying not to break the silent barrier that surrounds the little bubble they're in.

"I own this dream, 'cause I got you with me. There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you." They smile at each other and Austin places the guitar beside the couch and Ally take the invitation to move next to him. She nuzzles into the crook of his arm and breathes deeply.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asks, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Yeah, I am," she responds, turning around and kissing him, placing a hand on his cheek and taking in every one of his features.

She's going on tour. She's going on tour with her _boyfriend,_ who just happens to be Austin Moon, her partner and best friend in the world. She thinks about everything that has happened in order to get her to this moment and the fact that she could never have gotten here without Austin washes over her again and she kisses him harder. The two of them finally take a moment to breathe and she gives him one last kiss before turning back around and settling in his arms. He hugs her tightly and the two of them squeeze together closely on the couch and close their eyes, not bothering to move to their beds because what could be better than sleeping in each other's arms. Austin reaches up and turns off the single light, washing the little room in a romantic darkness.

_Yeah, _she thinks, _I am. _And Ally feels sleep take over as Austin's breathing becomes the soundtrack to her everything thought.

"I love you, Ally," he whispers, breaking the silence of the night.

She doesn't hesitate and sighs back sleepily, but with complete conviction, "I love you too, Austin," and Austin kisses the top of her head once more as the two of them fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked it and give me other head canons and one shot ideas! **


	2. Shows & Songbooks

**_Shows & Songbooks_**

**Thank you guys for all the positive responses to the first one shot of the series, so here's the next one. None of the one shots are connected (as in there's no real plot connecting them), but that they're still all happening in the same universe if you know what I mean.**

**Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing! I really love hearing what you guys have to say about all of this! **

"Hey, Austin," Ally says in her kind of laugh-talk that she always uses after she performs, one of Austin's favorite things about her. "Where'd you go? I was signing those autographs one second and then I turned around and you were gone." Austin smiles and looks up at her over the edge of the brown book he's holding.

"I had to use the bathroom," he says, indifferently, and returns his eyes to the pages in front of him. Ally walks over and snatches the book from his grasp before lowering her face so that it's mere centimeters from his face and whispers, "Don't touch my book". She laughs and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her down so she lands on top of him and kisses him gently.

He sits up on the couch and she sits across from him. "So, how did your second show feel? Are you getting used to it all?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm totally used to the fact that hundreds of people actually spent money to come and see me and actually know my music and actually _want_ to hear me sing. I'm totally used to it. Totally…," She smiles at him shyly and they both laugh and turn to look out the window. Some of her band members are loading onto the other bus while others are talking to some fans walking around the theater. "It's really amazing."

"Of course it is," Austin states, watching Janet come out the stage door followed by Craig and the two drivers from the other bus. Janet and Craig walk toward Austin and Ally's bus and Janet pops her head in as Craig goes around to the front.

"We're heading off in five. You guys all good back here?"

"Yep," Ally replies. "Thank you so much, Janet." Janet smiles and retreats down the steps, closing the door and walking to the passenger seat at the front.

Austin reaches across to Ally while she stares out the window, mesmerized by the fans who are still wandering to their cars and by her band members all loading themselves into their bus at the five minute warning. He steals her songbook away and she quickly reaches out to take it back but he moves to swiftly and he's already standing near the other side of the bus before she's off the couch.

"Hey!" She yells, half laughing and half serious. "Gimme!" She walks over to Austin and reaches for the book, but he holds it just above her reach and she gives him one of her classic disapproving faces that breaks down into an acquiescent smile. "Please?"

"If you want you're book back, you're gonna have to kiss me, Ally Dawson," he smirks and Ally sighs, standing on her toes and grazes his lips with hers. She draws out the kiss for a few seconds, dragging her right hand down his chest and her left one up his right arm, still stretched defiantly upward and out of her reach. She pulls down his right arm and he wraps it around her back as they continue to kiss. It's light, they're lips aren't moving much, but that's not what either of them is focused on. Ally reaches her right arm back and tries to grab the book from behind her back, but Austin kisses her harder and then steps back, watching as she realizes that her plan failed.

"Austin," she whines, looking at her songbook and then giving him the puppy dog eyes. He smiles reluctantly and lowers his right arm. She grasps her beloved book tightly and tugs it away from him.

"Y'know, there was some interesting stuff in there. I was just up to that little list of turn offs you made." He grins at her and she can't help but break into laughter. She and Austin move back to the couch and sit on each end, facing each other.

"You mean when you dyed yourself orange and ate peppers so hot you started sweating like a waterfall? Definitely interesting," she opens to the list of turn-offs. It's right below next to the original lyrics for "Double Take". She reads out the list and then looks at Austin. "You know, as much as these are real turn offs, you were kind of cute looking back." She smiles deviously at him and he winces.

"Ew. I never, ever want to go through that again. My mouth felt like it was on fire for a week!" He rubbed the tip of his pointer figure along the tip of his tongue. "I never thought I'd taste normally ever again."

Ally starts flipping through her book again. As much time as she spends with this book, she rarely goes back and reads more than the lists of ideas for lyrics and melodies that she has on certain pages. She turns back to a date from 2012 and reads and excerpt to herself.

"Oh, god," she mumbles, laughing quietly as Austin reaches for the songbook to find out what she's reading. She yanks it away before he gets the chance to touch it. She recites, laughing in between each sentence, a piece of an entry:

"His kind eyes. Hair that flops just the right way. We work so close to each other and yet we're so far apart; and he smells like a fresh summer breeze. And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas?" She has to take a moment to compose herself before she speaks again. "I can't believe I ever wrote this."

"I can't believe you didn't write it about me," Austin says, nudging Ally with his foot and smirking at her. "I mean, it's a _perfect_ description."

"Oh definitely," she replies, chuckling at her own past ridiculousness. "Oh gosh, here's a good one." She looks up at him then back down to the open songbook. "Austin just managed to compete with Elliot for hours before finally losing in a game of tug-of-war and ending up with old food all over himself. Trish says he likes me. I hope so… not to mention what happened at the piano." She puts her face down into the book at her knees and lets out a joking wail. "Oh my god this is so bad!"

"You actually wrote that?"

"Unfortunately." She looks up at him and he's smiling back at her.

"Well," he says sliding over to her. "I'm glad you felt that way."

"Well of course I'm glad too. I just, I don't know." He takes her feet off the couch and moves her so she's sitting on his lap near the end of the couch, their faces mere inches apart and Ally holds her songbook so both of them can read the words. He fingers the pages of the book and then flips to one toward the end. It's completely full of entries and song ideas.

"Wow, Ally. You don't have much space left in this book, do you."

"Nope," she responds solemnly, turning the page once more to one of about fifteen pages left relatively blank. Austin reads the only entry on the page, just below the continuation of the lyrics for Parachute, and looks up at Ally when he's done. She's staring at him hard, trying to read his features.

"Seriously?" He asks, looking back down at the page.

"Uh huh," she responds, leaning her head against his and peering down at the page through his mess of blonde hair. The entry is dated for the summer of 2014. Ally reads it, her voice hoarse with anticipation and a mild kind of anxiety.

"We've been dating for three weeks now. I hope Parachute will finally let him know how much I love him." Just beneath that is a doodle of his name, his full name, curved and bold, sweet and surrounded by hearts.

"I think it worked," he says handing the book back to Ally. She picks up a pen from the table and hands it to him. He takes it from her and lays out her songbook on her lap so he can write with her on top of him. In his scrawly handwriting, he writes four words that he's repeated about fifty times in the past week.

"I love you, Ally."

"I think you know how I feel about you, Austin," she smiles and nuzzles her nose into his hair and takes a breath. He turns his head and they press their foreheads together.

"So, you ready for your performance tomorrow? Last one before your dead comes for five days."

"Totally," she says, standing up and holding her hand out to him. They walk into the bedroom area of the bus and she takes her pajamas out of her suitcase and he does the same. She walks into the bathroom and he changes in the bedroom. When she returns, he's already wrapped up in a blanket on his bunk on the bottom, reading Ally's book again. She walks over to him and takes it from his hands and puts it on the top bunk sitting down next to him.

"Let me guess, 'Don't touch my book'?" Austin groans.

"Nah, I just don't want any competition," she says jovially. She stands up and switches the lights off and then walks back over to Austin. She lifts up the covers and slips in next to him and he opens up his arms so she can use one as a pillow and he lays the other one across her waist.

"G'night," he mumbles into her hair before blowing it out of his face.

"Goodnight," she replies, then closes her eyes.

**Okay, so that was basically an ****_incredibly_**** cheesy chapter. But, considering these are all one shots, I'm going to say that I have the right to do some super cheesy ones. Hopefully they won't get more than this though.**

**I have a couple one shot ideas right now but if you guys have any ideas PLEASE INSPIRE ME. The more ideas I have, the more updates I post before the season four premiere!**


	3. Sick Days & Sweethearts

**_Sick Days & Sweethearts_**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Here's the third one shot of the series. Thanks to R5Auslly for the idea! Keep sending in requests/ideas. (I'm not sure if I'll be able to do all of them, but I'll try my best!). Enjoy and review!**

"Hey, Ally," Austin groans from his bottom bunk, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

"Hey, baby. I got the thermometer," she says, walking in and handing the unwrapped thermometer to him.

"Thank you," he says, sniffling. Ally looks down at him and smiles. She starts to sit down but Austin pulls himself back toward the wall and wraps himself tighter in the blankets. "Ally get away from me! I don't want to get you sick, too! You have shows the next four days in a row!"

"Right," Ally reluctantly agrees and steps back once, still looking at her sickly sweetheart. "I'm sorry, Austin."

"It's okay. Just leave me, okay. Go out with your band and get lunch or something before soundcheck. I'll be fine. Go." He sticks a hand out of the mound of blankets and waves her to leave. He smiles shyly, but it soon dissolves into a cough and her face displays her worry.

"Alright, Austin," she says slowly, reaching onto her bunk and pulling her phone from the charger. "Just call me if you need me; I'll be back ASAP."

"I'll be okay," Austin says, his voice hoarse. "Go before you get sick, too." Ally sighs and unwillingly leaves Austin alone in his self-assigned quarantine.

"Hey, Ally," calls a female voice from behind her as one of the technicians is attaching her microphone.. It's only thirty minutes until her performance and she can already see some people entering the theater. It may only seat a thousand people, but knowing that that many people were willing to come out to see her makes her heart jump as it always does.

"Hi, Kelsey," Ally responds, turning to the friendly face who walks up next to her, holding a base guitar in her right hand.

"Good luck," the bass player says, patting Ally once on the back and winking at her. She proceeds to jump up onstage and place the bass into its stand next to an acoustic guitar, then she joins the drummer and lead guitarist toward the back of the stage around the drum kit. Ally sighs and smiles at the lady attaching her microphone and as soon as she's finished Ally pulls her phone out of her bag on the table and presses the home button, hoping for something from Austin. When the screen lights up all she sees is a picture of the four of them, of her, Austin, Dez, and Trish, all smiling in front of Sonic Boom. A pang of sadness strikes her, but she pushes it aside, stuffs the phone back into her bag on the table and takes a deep breath. She takes the hand-held microphone that another technician hands to her, this way she can sing at the piano and standing up without worrying, and she goes to stand by the side of the stage where she'll come running out in mere moments.

The lights come down and she hears and feels the rush of excitement run through the crowd in waves. She walks onto the stage where a makeshift curtain hides her from view, turns toward the musicians away from the stage, and the piano starts to play.

_I've been wishing for something missing to fill this empty space._

The curtain in front parts and she turns to face the audience, just as she has every other performance, but her mind isn't on the crowd of people cheering in front of her, but rather back in the bottom bunk on her tour bus.

_To show the person behind the curtain, so you'll understand who I really am. _

The concert whizzes but in a blur of melodies and a haze of applause. She finishes with the soulful final notes of Parachute and stands up from the piano to bow, smiling as widely as she possibly could as she took in the sight of a standing ovation of a thousand people all for her. She motions to each of her band members individually and claps along with the audience to praise their performances. She bows once again with all of her band members who have come up alongside her and then waves.

"Good night, Chicago!" She yells and blows kisses to the audience, then rushes offstage along with Kelsey and her lead guitarist, James.

"You guys were amazing" she lauds, as they all file of the side of the stage. One of the managers for the theater comes up and congratulates her on her show before putting a hand on her shoulder and showing her out to a side room where at least a hundred of her fans are waiting in line to see her. She enters and waves to all of them, but can't fully enjoy the fact that they've all come to see her because it just means that she'll have to spend another ninety minutes in here rather than on her bus.

She finishes signing for the last fan, a girl about eleven and her older sister who seems indifferent but to Ally is clearly excited to be there. She hugs both of the girls and the dad thanks her before turning them to leave. Ally notices Kelsey and a few other band members standing and chatting by the side door and walks over to them.

"Hey, Ally," Jenna, the keyboard player, chimes as she joins their group. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ally responds, patting Kelsey once on the shoulder and nodding toward the door. "I'm going to go check on Austin but I'm ready as soon as everybody else is. Thanks you guys." She walks toward the door and out into the cool night air. She doesn't notice until she's a few yards from the bus, but she had nearly sprinted her way from the door, or at least, as close to sprinting as can be done in heels.

She grasps the door handle and swings open the door to the bus, climbing the steps and kicking off her shoes to the side as soon as she can. She walks through the curtain into the bedroom area and sees Austin, finally somewhat emerged from his cocoon, asleep on the bottom bunk. She settles in beside him and debates whether or not she should wake him - would he rather sleep or would he give her the puppy dog eyes in the morning for not waking him up so she could tell him all about the show.

She decides on the former and stands up carefully, trying her best not to make a sound to rouse him. She reaches behind her back and pulls down the zipper on her dress, not caring enough to go to the bathroom as per usual. She hangs her dress on a hanger and attaches it to a hook on the door. She pulls one of Austin's t-shirts from the seldom-used top bunk along with a pair of shorts and slides them on over her underwear. She unhooks her bra from underneath and pulls it out from underneath, then goes into the bathroom to wash off the makeup from the show. She opts to shower in the morning rather than tonight and, after brushing her teeth and washing her face, she returns to the bedroom and starts to climb into the bottom bunk before stopping herself.

She sits on the side of the bed and stares at Austin, sleeping peacefully. She watches him breathe slowly and then runs her hand along his head and into his hair. She holds her hand on his forehead for a moment, trying to tell his temperature like her mom used to do to her, but she can't tell if it's too hot or not. She leans down and kisses him on the forehead, apathetic about any consequences that could spring from it, and reluctantly lifts herself off of the bottom bunk and climbs up to the top bunk. She pushes the clothes and her laptop to one side of the bed and makes herself comfortable with only half of the bunk, then slips under the covers and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Austin," she whispers from the top bunk, "I love you. Get better soon."

**Okay, so that was super fluffy and short. Thanks again to R5Auslly for that idea. Keep sending me ideas so I have things to write about!**

**I'm looking into a chapter that's probably going to end up straddling the line between T and M rating, so I'd like some input about whether I should really keep it T rated or just go for it. I'm not great at writing M-rated things so I'm not sure whether I'll do it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll try to update asap. **


	4. New York & News Stories

**Hey, everybody. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and sending in your ideas. This one is from Jendallforever and I thought it was a really cute idea with a lot of potential so here it goes. Thanks for reading!**

"Finally you have a day off," Austin says, wrapping his arms around Ally from behind as she finishes pulling her blue jacket on. She turns her head around and looks him in the eye, leaning into him.

"Finally," she says softly and kisses him. She leans her head back against his shoulder and they sway for a moment before she removes his hands from her waist and steps forward to grab her jacket off the coat hook.

"I love New York," Austin says, peeking through the blinds. "The last time I was here it was so much fun." Ally joins him by the window and leans over beside him, but instead of looking out she turns to him. He turns back to her and smiles. "And it's going to be so much better with you here this time." She smiles back and they both climb out of the bus. Craig is unloading some of his own suitcases from the bus with the help of Ally's drummer, Kris. Austin walks over to the two of them and helps Kris pull out on of the suitcases that is caught on something.

"Here you go," Austin says as the two of them lower it down next to Craig. "So, Craig, how long 'til you're back on tour with us? We're gonna miss you," Austin says, patting him on the back. Ally hastily joins the three of them and Austin wraps his arm around her shoulder, still looking at Craig.

"Only a week. It's about time I see my family for more than a few hours, but don't worry, Mr. Ramone has a top-notch filler for the week. Janet likes her - I can't quite remember her name though. Well, anyway," he says, taking a moment to catch his breath and lift the handle of the one large rolling suitcase. "I'll see you guys next week. G'bye." He says, then walks out of the parking garage and into the open air.

"So, do you guys wanna come join us for lunch?" Jenna asks as Austin and Ally stroll over to the other bus, walking in a way that resembled the Wizard of Oz with their arms crossed over each other's shoulder. "We're going to this restaurant on Broadway with singing waiters. Kris says it's fantastic."

"It's true," he says, joining their discussion. "Born and raised New Yorker, well, Long Islander. I know what's good and Ellen's is _fantastic_." He grins at the three of them and Austin and Ally look at each other and nod. Kelsey and James join the group and they all leave the garage, walking into the bright light of New York City.

"I'm sorry, kids," says the man at the entrance to the diner. "The wait for a table for six is gonna be nearly an hour." 'Oh' is the common reply by the group, but Austin leans over to Ally and whispers in her ear and she turns back to him and nods. Austin motions to the man and he looks over.

"What about a table for four?" Austin asks.

"I can't fit you all in a table for four," the man responds monotonously, as if he's been asked something so idiotically preposterous multiple times before.

"No," Austin says smiling, regaining the man's attention. "Just in general." The man consults with a woman who comes out every few minutes to request new customers and just popped her head out of the breezeway door. He leans over and whispers to her and she leans away and tells him that it's going to be about five to ten minutes. He turns back to the group but Austin and Ally have already ducked away from the crowd.

"You guys have fun," Ally calls and the four of them look back at her a little dumbfounded at first but then nod and smile. They all say a kind of mildly bittersweet thank you to the two of them just in time for the man to tell them that there's a table for four available. They walk in and Austin and Ally walk away down Broadway.

The two of them wander around for a while, passing theaters with posts for _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ and _If/Then_ and _Once. _Ally revels in the sights and Austin watches the people passing by. There are girls handing out free samples of lotions and one girl dressed in a costume from _Pippin_ handing out flyers about the show. If he didn't live in Miami, Austin thinks, he would surely love to live in New York, especially Manhattan, but that's only because he's never been to Queens or Brooklyn or any of the other burrows he's heard about. He's only ever been to New York three times, once when he was little, once to play Times Square on New Year's Eve, and once on his tour the previous summer.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch," Ally asks, wrapping her arm around his waist as he does the same around her shoulder, falling in step together.

"How 'bout here," Austin says, pointing to a restaurant coming up on their right called Junior's. "It doesn't look super busy."

"Sure," Ally says and the two of them climb the steps and enter the restaurant. Their waitress seats them near a window that shows a wall of Broadway posters.

"I'm so happy you finally got some time off, Als," Austin says, reaching across the table with one hand while the other holds his menu up. Ally glances at him and then shifts her eyes back to her menu, sliding her hand across the table to meet his.

"Me too. I don't know how you made it through the whole summer last year. A few weeks and I'm already drained."

"It'll get better," Austin replies, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Are you two ready to order," the waitress asks, taking out her pad and pencil from the pocket of her dress.

"Yep," Ally replies, and places her order. Austin follows suit and the two of them hand their menus to her before she leaves.

"It's still hard to believe we're on tour though, well me, but me with you, well not me singing with you but-" Austin leans over and pecks her on the lips lightly, shutting her up as she gets her thoughts in order. "Thanks," she smiles. "I needed that."

"Excuse me, but you're Austin Moon, right? And you're Ally Dawson?" Two tween girls are suddenly standing over the two of them, iPhones in hand and smiles glued to their faces. One of them is tall and straight blonde hair , the other is just shorter with dark skin and two pigtail braids.

"We're going to see you tonight," the tall one says, squealing a little toward the end.

"Wow, hi," Ally responds, smiling at the two of them. She looks over at Austin and he makes those puppy-dog eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality and smiling at the two girls.

"I'm sure you guys are really great and-" Austin starts, but Ally cuts him off.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kayla and this is Ana," responds the tall on again, clearly the talker of the two. Ana stands there smiling at Ally, looking kind of starstruck.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. Do you wanna take a picture or something?"

"Yes, please!" Ana says, holding up her phone close to Ally. Ally takes it and the two girls lean down be her chair. Ally motions for Austin to join them and he does, throwing his arm loosely around Kayla's shoulder making her swoon just a bit and the four of them take about fifteen pictures.

"Thank you so much!" Ana says, turning away and taking hold of Kayla. Austin smiles and a look of relief passes over him as he sees their waitress coming out with the food.

"Wait," Ally calls and the two girls share a glance and rush back to the table. "Do you two have Tweeter?"

"Yeah," Kayla replies.

"I'm gonna twit about you two right now. What are your usernames?" The three of them look at Ally's phone as she types in the twit and the two girls keep smiling and squealing quietly.

"Just hangin' at Junior's in NYC with two awesome fans," Ally says, reading what she wrote to the three of them. She attaches another photo of the four of them and sends it off with a _swish_.

"I'll see you guys tonight, okay," Ally says, smiling as the two girls walk away from the table. She turns back to Austin and makes the same kind of squeal the other girls were making before. Austin smiles at her and finally picks up the hamburger that was placed on the table minutes before.

"That was _so cool,_" Ally says, picking up her fork and starting on her chicken caesar salad. "I can't believe I actually have _fans_."

"I guess I'm not your number one fan anymore than," Austin says with a mock sadness and Ally grins at him.

"Of course you are, and I'm yours." She leans across the table and returns the kiss from earlier.

"Hey, is that guy taking a picture of us," Ally asks, taking her hand from Austin's and looking out the window. A guy, somewhere about twenty-four and another girl around the same age are standing across the street aiming their cameras toward the window.

"I think they are," Austin says, peering through the window at them. "I think we should just skip dessert and go, at least we haven't done anything they'll find too interesting other thank kissing."

"Okay," Ally replies quietly, taking another few bites of her salad and only making friendly eye contact with her boyfriend, unsure of how exactly to handle the situation.

"It's okay, Ally. A bunch of these guys showed up while I was on tour last year and you've been around me when paparazzi have taken pictures of me in Miami. It's no big deal, really. It's just kind of annoying." Austin motions to the window with the last bite of his hamburger before finishing it and asking the waitress for the check as she comes up to see how they are doing. She returns with the check in a few minutes and Austin pays quickly, then stands up and takes Ally's hand.

"Just walk away from them when we get outside, okay? We'll go back to the bus."

"Okay," Ally says, nodding. The two of them exit the restaurant to a few stares and chatters as people recognize who they are. There are now four people outside the restaurant with cameras who come up to them as they leave.

"Austin, is it true that you're no longer working with Jimmy Starr?"

"Ally how do you feel about finally performing on your own tour?"

"Austin do you have anything to say about what you did on the WMAs?"

"Ally! Austin! How are things between you two since the WMAs?"

Austin turns to them as they hold up their cameras and waves his hand, Ally wraps his arm around him as he talks. "We're doing great, thanks for asking. We're getting ready for Ally to perform tonight and I hope you're there to see her because it's going to be amazing." They start to ask more questions but Austin waves them off again, "Thanks, have a great day." Ally smiles and waves at the four people, feeling kind of bad, but then joins Austin walking away. Nobody follows them, but it kind of feels like it anyway.

They get onto the bus and Ally settles down on the couch. Austin turns on the TV then goes into the other room. Ally watches as the reporter talks about traffic in the Lincoln Tunnel, debating whether it is worth it to get up and grab the remote from the counter where Austin left them. Just as she starts to get up to get the remote, she sees a picture of her and Austin flash onto the screen.

"Hollywood heartthrobs Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were dining on Broadway this afternoon before Ally's big show at Madison Square Garden tonight. The two were seen kissing at a local restaurant." The TV switched to a new picture of them leaning over the table to kiss each other, clearly taken by one of the people Ally saw standing outside.

"Hey, Austin come out here. They're showing a story about us…" Ally calls, and Austin comes out of the bedroom and stands by the TV just in time to see a video of their encounter earlier as Austin talked to them about Ally's show.

"Aren't they just adorable?" The anchorwoman says as the video minimized itself into the corner of the screen so her face is shown clearly on the screen. "I can't wait to see what happens next for those two."

Austin and Ally trade glances as the news show changed to a review of the soccer game the previous night.

"Wow," Ally says in a kind of mild shock. "That was… weird."

"You get used to it," Austin says, also a little surprised. "It's never happened the fast though. I guess we're really attracting attention after the WMAs."

"Definitely," Ally responds, motioning for Austin to join her on the couch. He falls back onto the couch next to her and wraps his arm around her, pulling her in.

"At least she said we were adorable," Ally says, laughing a little.

"Oh definitely an accurate description of us," Austin says confidently. "So, do you wanna stay in here or go out for a little while longer? I bet we can catch the rest of them if we go now. They're probably done with lunch, too."

"Okay," Ally agrees, unwrapping herself from him and standing up. She offers her hand and helps him up of the couch. "Let's go."

**Okay, so since I'm a born-and-raised New Yorker and a lover of all things Manhattan and the theater district, all of the places/restaurants mentioned in this chapter are 100% real. **

**I'm still considering turning this into a light M-rated story or otherwise writing a completely different one-shot that M or just making a chapter that's very PG-13. I think I'm leaning more toward the PG-13 kind of thing but I'd like more input from you guys on which you'd like! (So far it's about even from what you guys have told me so please let me know what you think!)**

**Please review and give me more ideas! Only two weeks left before the season four premiere!**


	5. First Loves & First Times

**A bunch of you guys have told me what you wanted in regards to an M versus a PG-13 kind of rating for this chapter, and I've decided that I'm going to write the same chapter both ways. This is the PG-13 version, but the other is on my account and it's under the same title as this chapter. Enjoy! (We're SO CLOSE to the premiere!)**

"Ally you were fantastic!" Austin yells, Ally leaning off the stage and into his arms for a huge hug. He spins her around once and then places her back down near the stage. She kisses him hard on lips for a few moments before leaning back and smiling.

"Thanks," she breathes, unwrapping her arms from his neck and taking a step back. "That was exhilarating."

"Isn't it always?" Austin replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She puts her arm around his torso and they walk toward the rest of her band who are all celebrating a fantastic show.

"Nah, not like that. This was different. Maybe the fact that it was completely sold out for over two weeks."

"Well, yeah, that definitely makes me more excited about a show. Well, made me." He corrects himself innocently and Ally pats his chest with her free hand, then takes his arm from around her shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"C'mon, I gotta go sign some autographs." She starts walking away. Her hand slides down Austin's shoulder as she turns and eventually it meets his hand. She holds tightly and the two of them walk away.

It's drizzling out as the two of them walk out the backdoor to the amphitheater - a huge structure overlooking a crowd of 10,000 in outdoor seats. What was flooded with lights and covered in Ally's name four hours ago is now nearly bare. The parking lot is almost empty as well, sans a few stray cars and the buses. Austin and Ally climb onto theirs, waving to Kris and Kelsey who seem to be the only ones awake on the other bus.

"I can't believe how much fun that was. I love performing but that was like a whole other level. It feels like the first time we performed together all over again. It's like I'm… I'm…,"

"Invincible?" Austin offers, tearing off his sneakers and jacket. He throws his shoes into the bedroom and his jacket over the hook.

"Exactly," Ally says as she turns her back to Austin, peering around as he turns back to her from his jacket. "Zip," she says and he drags the zipper of her dress down her back, slower than usual, bolder than usual and kisses her neck and jaw. When he finishes she turns around and kisses his lips then walks into the bedroom.

Ally emerges a few minutes later in a pair of her shorts and one of Austin's shirts. She leans into the bathroom and grabs a hair tie and quickly wraps her hair around itself and secures it in a bun before lies down next to Austin on the couch who tightens his arm around her as she settles into their normal spots.

"Do you want to watch something," Austin asks, but Ally doesn't reply. He asks again and turns to his girlfriend, half expecting to find her asleep in his arms, but rather she's staring intently at his lips and then, after a few moments, she meets his gaze. "Ally?"

"You remember what we talked about our second day on the bus after we'd spent the night on the couch together?" Ally's gaze shifts between his eyes, his mouth, and the window periodically, as if she can't quite make up her mind as to which she wants to converse with.

"Of course," Austin replies

"Well, do you remember what we decided?"

"That we weren't ready to have sex yet, that we love each other but we're not ready…," Austin says calmly, stroking Ally's hair and staring at her as her eyes dart between his and the window.

"Right," Ally says, thoughtfully.

"Right," Austin responds, curiously, letting the statement-question hang in the air. His mind was racing though - _Is she implying something? Is she asking me genuinely? Did I do something? _

"And, in your opinion, what do you think it means to be 'ready'?" Ally inquires, looking out the window as the amphitheater shrinks back in the night as the roll away.

"I… don't know," Austin replies, treading carefully but also curiously, wanting nothing more than to find the source of these questions.

"I think," Ally says, sitting up and turning toward Austin. "It's when we, I mean, when people are so in love and so happy and so… together… that they spend almost all their time together and they're not sick of each other. When all of a sudden everything kind of feels… I don't know… right? Like bad things can't happen simply because they're with… each other. You know?" Ally finishes, staring firmly at Austin who sits somewhat silenced by her sudden implications.

"Ally-" he mutters, but is cut off quickly.

"I mean, I know we've been literally sleeping together since we got on the bus and it just seems like we're already there. It can't be bad. I just, I want you to know, that I think… at least right now… I'm ready and if you are too then we could be… we could do… we could, um, have-"

He leans toward her and kisses her gently, she swings her leg over his torso and he moves toward the center of the couch so she can fit her leg between him and the cushion. It's heated and passionate and tender. Austin trails his hand up her back and under his shirt she's wearing and feels for a bra, which isn't there, as per usual recently. His other hand works up into her hair and undoes the bun she so carelessly did a few minutes ago and soon her hair falls down around his shoulders and frames their faces together, a curtain that blocks the two of them from the rest of the world.

"Ally," he says, pushing her back. She sits up and adjusts her shirt and pushes her hair out of her eyes, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah," she responds, breathing heavily.

"I don't mean to put a damper on this because you can't believe how much of a dream this is to me, but we can't exactly go much… further. I don't have any condoms. I mean, Dez told me to pack some just in case, and he was being really weird about it too, but I didn't want to - I knew you'd find them or something or rather I'd just look at them everyday and think about it and probably end up doing something stupid and I don't know, but that's it, we can't. I mean, if you still… want to… tomorrow then we'll probably stop some-"

"Austin… I'm going to tell you something that I was hoping I didn't have to tell you…," Ally says, placing her hand over his mouth.

"_I _told Dez to tell you to those, okay. I figured that eventually we'd get to this point where this would just be inevitable and I told Trish and she kind of convinced me that we should at least have some in case it did happen. I mean, you can't tell me you didn't expect this when we decided to go on this tour just the two of thus? Or at least that you thought about it."

"Of course I thought about it Ally. I've thought about it a lot, actually, pretty often since we first started dating. But, I don't know, I guess I didn't want to assume anything. I didn't want to rush anything because Ally," he says, grasping her arms, sitting up, and turn so that she's sitting on his lap straddling his legs. "Every single day I have spent with you on tour, every day I've spent with you period, has been amazing."

"I know," she replies, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning her forehead against Austin's for a moment, then bringing her head back to look him directly in the eye. "Everyday I've spent with you has been, like, the best day ever - except that the yesterday was just as amazing and I know that tomorrow is going to be just as amazing too." She smiles at him dreamily, then lowers her face closer to his and kisses him again, softly, and he returns it. She pulls away and climbs off of him, sitting on the couch and crossing one leg in front of her. Austin turns to her and watches as she adjusts her shirt and hair again.

"So," Ally starts, staring at Austin's curious eyes. "Hypothetically, then, if you had taken Dez's advice," the inflection she put on Dez's name implied its actual source, "what would we be doing right now?"

"Well…," Austin says, treading carefully and thinking through every possible way he could say what he wants to. "I guess, well, I wouldn't have been opposed to… being in the bedroom right now?" He asks the final part, unsure how Ally would react to vague answer.

"Uh huh," she responds quietly, then stands up and walks toward the bedroom, leaving Austin alone on the couch. He can see her rifling through one of her suitcases that has been shoved in a corner since the first day they got on the bus.

"Um, Ally," Austin asks, rising from the couch and following her into the bedroom. Ally finally finds what she's searching for and hugs it too her chest. She turns around only to be met by Austin less than two feet away from her. He reaches for the box in her hands and she lets him take it and read it.

"Condoms?" Austin asks, trying to wrap his head around everything. First the fact that this could actually be happening, second the fact that it _is _happening, and third the fact that Ally, his reticent, timid, pragmatic Ally, actually brought something like this, just in case anything happened. Scratch that - the fact that she brought anything _just in case _it might happen is absolutely believable - but this, this is new.

"Yes," Ally answers hastily. "I know, it's kind of stupid, but I wanted them just in case." There's that "just in case" again. "Austin I'm in love with you, I know you so well and if I'm going experience this for the first time, I'd really, really like it to be with you. Especially since we have this whole big tour bus all to ourselves. It's only 2 o'clock in the morning. We'll be driving for at least 10 more hours. Why not?"

"Ally," Austin starts, then takes a step forward, shrinking the gap between them to less than two inches. "I love you. I love you so much." He closes it by kissing her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he walks the two steps to the bottom bunk, Ally lifting Austin's shirt off of her head in the process then returning to his lips. The two of them fall clumsily onto the bunk bed.

Ally is the first to speak. She turns to Austin in the little space she has between her and the wall and kisses him before saying, "That was… absolutely amazing." Austin nods and she turns to the clock in the corner of the room. It reads 3:32 am, and she figures that's their cue to finally go to sleep, but she just can't seem to feel tired.

Austin turns to her, leaning his head on his elbow and kissing her again. She mirrors his position and the two of them stare at each other for a couple of moments before Austin's face breaks into a smile.

"God, Ally. I can't believe we actually did that. God. That was… that was better than I expected it to be. That was better than I'd ever expected anything to be. You, Ally, are the absolute best girlfriend in the entire world. You are," he pauses, watching her smile back at him and searching for the word that could possibly describe what he's looking at. "You're incredible," he finally says. It doesn't say everything he wants to, but in a way he feels like it does, and Ally responds with another light kiss.

Ally lays back on the pillows again and tries to fix her hair which has now become such a gorgeous, tangled mess that she's not sure she's going to be able to get it smooth again without ripping out part of it. "_But it was so worth it",_ she thinks, glancing back at Austin who is staring down the length of her body, then back at her.

"Do you think it's even possibly for us to get some sleep tonight," Ally asks, grinning at Austin as he clearly tries to glance back at the rest of her as clandestine as possible, failing miserably.

"Yeah," he says nodding, eventually. "But only if I've got you to sleep with, otherwise I'll be tossing and turning all night because I don't think I could handle having a whole twin bed to myself after this month."

"Of course," Ally responds. "But I need my spot if we're going to have to stay her _all_ night."

"Take it if you want it, Dawson," Austin challenges, rolling over and grabbing her waist from the opposite side and pulling her on top of him, reveling in the contact of their skin again. Ally rolls off the other side and into her normal position on the outside of the bed.

"Scoot," Ally demands mockingly and he does, about an inch closer to her. She looks back at him and rolls her eyes. "The other way," and pushes her hip into him, making him move a few inches to the other side of the bed and letting herself get comfortable. Austin moves closer to her and pulls her black flush with his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head. Ally moves her hand so it sits on top of his and the two of them fall asleep quickly, exhausted and exhilarated.

**Alrighty, well, that's all this time folks, I put a lot of effort into making this chapter as PG-13 as possible. Basically the skip in this version is all filled in in the other version.**

**Please give me more ideas, and review please! :) **

**I think I'm going to continue doing these after the premiere depending on the amount of inspiration I get for new one shots, so if you want more I need more story ideas!**


End file.
